Welcome to the Galaxy
by brother of kane
Summary: A New Planet is coming to Coruscant to become a new possible ally for a republic an ally that could possibly change the tide of the war.


A New force in the galactic powers.

In the dark and foreboding emptiness of space sits a planet that has a planet wide city that covers the planet in multiple of hundreds of layers of city, it the center of the republic the planet and city of Coruscant. In recent years due to a galactic level civil war the protection of the planet become the finest in the known Galaxy. But today the Guards and soldiers protecting the planet were on high alert. This is not due to a Separatists fleet to invade but instead a new ally is supposed to be arriving with ten ships that represents the 10 different factions of the planet each with a different representative. If they are able to form an alliance with this planet then they might have a way to turn the tide of war in favor of the republic.

With a loud boom 10 large primitive (for them anyways) Warships exited hyperspace into Normal space. While each ship seems to be based off the same blueprint of an almost box like ship (think Warhammer 40k emperor class ships) that is where the similarities end.

One of the ships seems to be plain but if what the radar seems to be true it was built with defense in mind having the heaviest defenses in the incoming fleet. The colors that decorated the ship were white and a light blue color. On the front of the ship was an unknown symbol of a blue and white triangle.

The next ship while looking to be plain also was meant to be more built for speed and stealthiest. The colors that decorate the ship is blue and black, but it was hard to focus on due to the fact it seems to disappear and reappear at will, at the front of the ship sits a large dark blue symbol that almost looks like a cross between a spider and an eye.

Behind it lurks a ship that puts horror in the hearts of those that sets their eye on it. It was clearly made for war. Along the entire ships exterior shell large black spikes laced with glowing red chains cover it as large tubes randomly shoot out dark red flame from the interior red lines appear and disappear almost to a rhythm of an unheard song. On the front sits a symbol that puts hearts of those who see it in a pit of despair, the head of a large horned creature sits proudly daring anybody to attack it.

Like the last one the ship next to it appears to be built for war. But unlike the others all the guns were taken out and the front was replaced with a large ram. The body of the ship glows red and greens in lines that represent primitive painting of war and destruction. On the front sits a burning tree symbol lit up in red and greens.

Unlike the others the next ship seems to be built for landing troops and it's the biggest of the largest of the ships allowing more troops to be held. Its exterior was made in a way that makes it seem as if it were made of living trees, the primary colors of the ship appears to be white and green. On the front sits a symbol of a large tree that seems to be continuously growing.

Next to it sits a ship that almost seems alive to the naked eye. It almost seems like a living organism was molded into the ship, as the exterior of the ship almost seems to ripple and move like flesh. Blue and green lines move across the surface. Tattooed on the front seems to be a symbol shaped like a melting tree.

The next ship was made to be as a treasury and a church all mixed into one. Towering gold statues of religious figures adorn the ships exterior, along with gothic pillars plated with gold with obsidian peppering the ship. On the front sits a giant purple gemstone sitting in a star.

Next to it floats a factory of a ship. Adorned its sides are not guns but large spires that seem to spark with electricity jumping from one tower to the next. Behind it a large cloud of steam seems to trail in its wake. The primary colors of the ship appear to be red and blue. On the front of the ship sits a symbol of a giant flying creature with its wings extended.

The next ship seems to be medic/mortuary ship. The ship is lightly armed is seemed to be built in a way to appear like it was made with bones of multiple different creatures. The ships are mostly painted black and green and on its front sits a glowing head of a bug.

The last ship was positioned in a way to be ready to defend any of the ships in response to an ambush. Heavily armed and good shielding, the ship seems to be ready to back up and rally the other ships in an attack painted red and gold it seems to be the pinnacle of goodness and order. The symbol painted on its front seems to be that of a fist surrounded by a sun.

As the ships slowly glide towards the planet the soldiers on the ships, the citizens and politicians watching from monitor, look on in awe of the ships, and getting ready to meet the hopefully allies. Unknowingly setting a ticking time bomb of chaos ready to explode.

GET READY UNIVERSE THE RAVINICIANS HAVE ARRIVED.

Authors note:

So I don't know if will continue this story as my life is crazy at the moment so if you want to take it over in your own style you have my permission.


End file.
